Deceiving Smiles
by bloodyhell95
Summary: What happens when a mysterious vampire changes four teens into vampires? What if one of them wasn't even fully human? on hiatus.
1. Character Profile

**Mellosa Kyle**

**Looks: **

**Hair**- Medium length black hair. Layer cut. Shorter in the front and gets longer as it goes down.

**Face**- Square face. Pinkish reddish lips. Almond shaped eyes. Were dark brown as a human.

**Height**- 5ft 6 ¾in.

**Birthday**- 9/19/91

**Personality:** Complex personality. Calm, sometimes stoic. Likes anything that's fun. Tomboy. Has a good chance of having a case of MPD. Can be dangerous if she get's pissed.

**Others:** Likes all kind of music except country. Like reading, writing, & drawing. Kind of likes shopping but not really. Enjoys sports.

~*~*~*~*~

**Amber Love**

**Looks: **

**Hair-** Long brownish reddish hair. Slightly wavy. Bangs that go down the right side of her face.

**Face**- Oval shaped. Pink lips. Almond shaped eyes that are slightly wider than Mellosa's. Her eyes were light brown as a human.

**Height**- 5ft 5 ¼in.

**Birthday**- 11/7/91

**Personality:** Cheery person. Happy most of the time. Not exactly a tomboy but not a full girly girl. Is actually pretty tough. Very naïve.

**Others:** Love shopping. (cough, cough, Alice) Prefers alternative rock, pop, and Taylor Swift. Likes reading, writing, designing clothes, and going shopping.

~*~*~*~*~

**Wesley Knight**

**Looks:**

**Hair**- Curly black. Stops at the back of his neck. Also has that Clark Kent sort of curl.

**Face**- Almost pentagon shaped but mostly squared. Eyes used to be green. And he used to wear glasses. Has dimples.

**Height**- 6ft 2in.

**Birthday**- 9/17/91

**Personality:** Kind of like someone who you can trust and open up to. Can be completely clueless most of the time. Is sort of childish. People think he's younger than Mell even though he is older.(2 day age difference.)

**Others:** Likes to learn. Can't remember anything important to save his life. Likes reading, sports, writing, and he knows martial arts.

~*~*~*~*~

**Elliot Grant**

**Looks:**

**Hair**- Sandy blonde and slightly spiky. Has bangs that partially covers his eyes.

**Face**- Square shaped. Eyes used to be dark blue.

**Height**- 6ft 2 ½ in.

**Birthday**- 8/21/91

**Personality:** Doesn't really open up much. Quiet but caring. Has a childish side as well as a dark side.

**Others:** Likes to work with electronics. Often holds Mell back when she's trying to run away or about to attack someone. Enjoys sports. Mostly basketball. Skilled at multiple kinds of fighting. (For reasons you'll eventually know about)


	2. Phone Call

_Before_

_Have you ever faced your fear? I am facing it right now. Well, sort of. If there was anything I was ever afraid of, it was dying a slow and painful death. It sounds selfish, I know, but that is how it is. The only difference between my fear and what was happening now is that I am not dying. _

_I was becoming a vampire. _

_I had always been quite fond of vampires since one of my favorite authors had been Anne Rice. How ironic._

_For the first time in my remaining life I was wishing for death so that I could not feel anything anymore. _

_I could hear the screams of my friends in the background, going through what I was. Ah, the irony again . We would always say, "Your pain is our pain." to anyone of us who was emotionally hurt and now it is physical pain that is ours. _

_Again I wished for death, or at least unconsciousness. The same thing for my friends, I believe. They are such selfless people when it comes to our group. I never really understood why they insist on keeping me as there friend. I could only hope that they would forgive me for allowing this to happen, for not being strong enough to protect them from this bastard vampire that would have fled by now. Coward. He bit us all and ran away. _

_An intense pain just entered my heart. I had forgotten all about the pain. _

_After a few more minutes of immeasurable pain once more did I wished for unconsciousness. Only once more because my wish, a mercy, has been fulfilled. I could not feel a thing. And nor could my friends. I could not hear them._

_Now_

_Chapter 1 Phone Call_

_It has been only 5 weeks since we were all changed and that is excluding the three days that it took to change us. All we did these days was talk and hunt. We only hunted animals because our families were people and so were we, so in a warped way we would be feeding on ourselves. We talked about our special abilities also. Apparently the vampire that had created us had left us a note that that explained what we were, how we became it, the special abilities that we have a possibility of getting, what to and what not to do outside of our house that was actually his. The only thing he did not explain was why he left the note to tell us how to survive while holding on to our humanity. Or what was left of it at least._

_We can all read minds but we can not read each others because when we were human we were sensitive to peoples thoughts. We gave each other our privacy so that may be why we can not read each others minds. _

_The unusual thing is that we each have two abilities. We have our theories of how we got them._

_My extra ability is that I can manipulate the four elements. I got that because I was an extreme nature lover. Despite that fact that I now feed on it._

_Wesley's ability is telekinesis. He maybe got that by the fact that when he was human he had exceptional balance. He could carry a mountain of things without even shaking them at the least. _

_Amber can make you see things. When she was human she could convince almost anyone to change their minds about something by seeing the situation from her point of view. Even though she can be a total idiot at times she can be really dangerous. It's an unusual twist but it makes sense. She can not make the extremely stubborn or arrogant people or vampires to listen to her._

_Elliot can manipulate any thing dealing with technology because he was a computer genius as a human. _

"_Mell!" called a very familiar voice. It was Amber. She handed me the phone. " It's Erik." Elliot and Wesley materialized at that moment. _

_That was unexpected. Erik was the vampire that had created us. The last time we met was the last of our human life._

"_Hello?" I asked._

" _**Hi Mellosa, Ho**__-__"_

"_Mell." I corrected him. I haven't been called Mellosa ever since my parents died when I was 7. I haven't cried ever since, and now I can't cry at all._

"_**Yes, sorry, Mell. How are you**__?__" He asked._

"_I'm fine. You?" We all had forgiven him for changing us, though he had not given us a reason to._

"_**I fine as well, thank you. How are the others, did you get my note?**__**" **__he asked in a wary tone._

_This is really weird. Why is he calling us now. I mean it has been 5 weeks since we changed. What kept him so long?_

"_Everyone else is fine and yes we did get your note. None of us ever fed on a human. We didn't even feed on anyone or anything when we first woke up. We were really good at resisting temptation when we were human." _

"_**That is really good. Tell me everything that has happened to you guys ever since I left**__.__" He sounded very excited._

_Why do I suddenly fell like a science experiment? I already know why we were bitten, but the tone of his voice is a little disturbing._

"_Um…well, when we all woke up we found your note in Wesley's hand and we read it. After that we went hunting for some deer and we have not hunted since. Do not worry. None of us are hungry, our eyes are still topaz but it is a little darker. We were never that fond of eating and it took all of a really long time to get hungry when we were human so we think that it will take 3 more weeks for us to feel the hunger kick in. After we got back from our hunting trip we were wondering about the special abilities you mentioned and we were trying some things out…"_

_I told him about the fact that we have 2 abilities each, what they were, and our theories of how we got them._

_I couldn't hear Erik breathing on the other line._

"_Hello?" Did he hang up?_

"_**Huh? Oh, sorry I was just absorbing what you just said. How can you each have 2 abilities?**__**"**_

"_Yeah, about that. We think that the mind reading was originally part of our human selves but wasn't strong enough to be noticed. You wrote that all of our human qualities get more advanced so we thought that the mind reading didn't count much. But other than that we have no idea."_

"_**Wow. Hey, do you guys want to meet me?**__**" **__This time he sounded hopeful and doubtful._

_No. Wait. Where did that come from?_

_The others were beside me immediately. Their expressions told me to tell him yes._

"_Yeah. We have a few questions for you."_

"_**That is completely understandable. You guys will have to come to Forks, Washington. That shouldn't be to far since you guys are in Seattle. I also have a few more questions. You guys might want to bring some luggage. I was hoping you could stay for a while**__.__"_

_Can he get any more ironic? I guess I can just add another billion questions to the list. _

_Elliot just then took the phone from me._

"_Please excuse Mellosa's rudeness for not answering. We'll be there by 7 in the morning. We greatly thank you for your generous offer."_

"_**Your welcome, and thank you for accepting the offer. We shall see each other shortly. Bye**__.__"_

"_Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and tossed it back to Amber._

"_Rude, huh? I'll show you rude." I lunged forward. Elliot moved out of the way but I caught a loose thread from his sweater and it lead a trail across his elbow up until it left a huge hole from his shoulder to his elbow._

"_Come on! That was one of my favorites!" He complained._

_Sometimes he has moments of where he seems more of a 7 year old rather than a 17 year old. Those moments are really rare. He has moments of losing his temper more often. We all have those but he has them most._

"_Whatever. Hey, don't you guys think that it is kind of unusual that Erik would contact us after all this time?" I asked._

"_Maybe he didn't know the number." Wesley said._

"_Of his own hous_e?" argued Amber.

"She has a point." said Elliot.

"It is a little to late to realize that Elliot. You already told him that we would visit him." I told him.

"That is true but how else could we get close enough to him to read his mind?" said Elliot.

"Yeah but would you do if you were him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were a 100 year old vampire that turned four 17 year olds into vampires and disappear just to call back after 5 weeks past that incident and say that you want to meet them, what would you be up to?"

"I thought you already forgave for changing us." said Elliot.

"I did but that does not mean that I trust him. He sounded very excited when you confirmed the meeting. In fact he sounded so excited that it makes me think that he is either up to something or that he is just extremely childish."

"Or gay," said Amber, "but when he attacked us he seemed really non-gay with his vicious glare. He can also be very dangerous when he gets his mood swings. He may be bipolar you know." 

"Thank you for trying to help Amber, but that was very random." I told her.

"Besides Amber, you think everyone is gay." Elliot added.

"Amber has a point," said Wesley, "Well, sort of. But don't you think that if he wanted to kill us he would have. Why would he have let the venom spread? Maybe his intensions were to only change us."

"See Mell? If he wanted us dead we would be. His intensions were probably good." said Elliot in a part childish tone.

"Yes I see but intensions can always be changed." I countered, "And how is changing one into a vampire a good intension?"

"Mell you ar-" started Elliot.

"Okay, I admit that I am being unreasonable. Even I don't understand most of what I just said. I am just thinking of other things. I have been having these flashbacks of the day we were changed."

"WHAT?!" shouted Elliot.

Oops. I didn't want them to know about that. I knew very well how Amber and the others would react.

"Oh my god, Mell why didn't you tell us?!" asked Amber.

Elliot stood frozen in shock and a little bit of anger. Actually may be more than a little.

"What did you see Mell, exactly. And no editing." Wesley told me.

Yeah. Just as I thought. Might as well get this over with. It was inevitable that we would have this discussion. I just tried to delay it by not mentioning it.

I sighed. "Fine, but you will have to sit down."

Amber and Wesley sat beside each other on the big beige sofa on the far right side of the living room. They really do make a lovely couple even though they are not. At least they _claim_ that they are not.

Elliot made no attempt to move. He was the only one that new that my flashbacks were never good memories. I used to have them as a human, but those were about the day my parents died and they never really came much. He was also the only person - or living thing, we are all loose interpretations of people - who witnessed me have a flashback. 

"Elliot," I called. I new what he was thinking about. Though I can't read his mind I could read his eyes. They always had the same expression when he was thinking of my flashbacks. "Would you care to join us?" I said in a slightly teasing tone, just an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

He didn't say anything but he started to walk towards Amber and Wesley giving me a hard glance on the way there. I knew he wasn't mad at me because his glance, for the briefest moment, had softened into a look of sheer worry when he met my eyes. 

That was a relief. If he was mad at me, then it would have taken a long time to make him believe me when I tell them that the flashback is nothing to make me depressed.

"Okay. On the flash back I saw Erik lunge forward to Amber. She got a paper cut and I think Erik was nearby the park when it happened. Amber and I thought that he was hunting and we know that having a human around while hunting can be dangerous, even if you're a vegetarian. Unless you've had at least 200 years of practice.

"Anyway. I pulled Amber out of the way and then you two ran towards us." I pointed to Wesley and Elliot. Erik apparently lost his control and bit Wesley and Amber first. Then, Elliot, you went to go stop Erik but he was to fast and fled. When you got to Wesley, Eric snuck up behind you and bit you. He started to drink but I got behind him and he probably caught my scent, so he came after me instead. When he bit me the wind started blowing and he was breathing fresh air and couldn't smell our blood. When he could not smell us for those few seconds he got control of his thoughts again and let me go. He realized what he did and he was about to suck the venom out of us but the venom had already spread to far and he could not remove the venom with out killing us. He was crying, would have been crying if he could shed tears. He started apologizing to me for some reason. I knew he was apologizing for biting us but his apology was deeper than that. 

"I felt as if he knew me from long ago and I think he really did. I know I had a cousin named Erik Alexander but I can't really compare their personalities together and because my cousin was 6ft 2in but the vampire Erik was about 5ft 10in, and I know that your height and personality are the only things that remain the same when you become a vampire and there is know way that you can shrink." I sighed again and finished.

They were all speechless.

"What?" I asked. Elliot was the only one to speak.

"How did you know he realized what he was doing?" he demanded.

Well this he should understand.

I just simply answered, "I heard his thoughts."

Another weird thing was that our special abilities kicked in immediately after we were bitten. We just couldn't use the physical ones for a while.

Another thing occurred to me. "How come you guys couldn't hear his thoughts. Your special abilities kicked in immediately also."

Wesley spoke this time. "Well we were to focused on the pain that we couldn't hear him that well. We could still hear him but we couldn't understand him. Before what you just told us we thought that his voice was just another of the hundreds of thoughts that were screaming at us that we didn't even think of it."

Oh. Well that makes sense. I have always been the one needing to get at least a gash somewhere, so I was used to pain.

"Oh. Okay. I guess we should start packing. It would be nice to go outdoors again." I said. I was actually starting to look forward to it. We haven't been out of Seattle in 4 weeks. That first hunting trip lasted a week and we actually went to Oregon. 

"Yeah. It would be nice to get out. Don't you think so Wes?" asked Amber. 

"Yeah. It really would." answered Wesley.

Okay, now I am absolutely sure that Amber likes Wesley. The way she says his name is a dead give away. Wesley definitely likes her too. He looks at her with eyes of love. I'll have to ask Elliot if he sees it to.

"We should start packing." said Elliot. 

"Lets go." I said. Amber and Wesley will take a while to get packing so I think I can ask Elliot after I am done packing. I already know what I'll take.

I filled my suit case with 2 black and 3 blue jeans, 3 khakis, one skinny, and 2 faded jeans. I also packed 3 hoodies, 2 cotton blouses, 2 long sleeved T- shirts, And 3 short sleeved T- shirts. Also sneakers and boots. And some random shirts. Then I went to Elliot's room.

Elliot was finished packing and was staring at his ceiling. His room was like mine. A bed that we don't sleep in with dark sheets, a closet, a desk with a computer, a window on the north wall- though mine is on the south wall- and some pictures of our selves and our former family when we were kids.

I sat next to him and he knew I was curious about something.

"What do you want to ask me?" he asked. 

"Do you think that Amber and Wesley like each other?" I whispered, straight to the point. I didn't want the others to here us.

"You saw that too now did you?" he said in a hushed chuckle.

"Who didn't? Even as humans people still saw that. I bet even Erik would be able to tell when we see him."

"Your right. Your not going to tell them we know are you?"

"To be honest I don't think they know themselves. When Amber says his name it sounds so soft like a mother talking to her child. And sometimes Wesley absentmindedly stares at her like he was a blind man, speechless, seeing the world for the first time. It is really sweet but it is also really annoying that they don't realize it themselves."

"But are you going to tell them?" he said in an accusing tone.

"No, I wont say anything. I'll let them do all the confessing." 

"Maybe we could drop little hints and see if they can figure out the puzzle."

"After how ever many centuries that takes. They have forever at least"

He started laughing in a not so hushed way. I started laughing as well because I realized that Amber and Wesley were perfect for each other. They are so dense that they really might take centuries to realize how they feel for each other.

"What are you two laughing at?" said a curious masculine voice.

Elliot and I turned to see Amber and Wesley standing next to each other at the door of Elliot's room.

I stopped laughing before Elliot so I spoke. "You two."

"Why are you laughing at us?" asked Amber.

"Would you like the truth?" I asked. Elliot stopped laughing and glared at me. 

"Yes, we would like the truth." answered Wesley. Amber and Wesley's eyes grew wider just a tiny bit at the word 'we'.

"Don't interfere with there lives." Elliot warned me. His voice so low that only I could hear him.

"As if I ever would." I whispered back to him.

"Well earlier we saw a rat sneaking around outside and Elliot reminded of a few months ago when you and Amber heard a mouse squeak." They looked at me with an expression that clearly showed that they were lost. Elliot actually remembered and was shaking and pursing his lips with a grin. "Okay how about I just tell you exactly what happened. You and Amber were in the kitchen getting something to eat while Elliot and I were watching the movie. You both were about to come back when you heard a loud squeak and froze. The mouse came out and started running around you two and ran out of kitchen to behind the couch. You two were running and screaming towards the same couch and landed on top of each other." (Me: This part is actually true except it was only my sister who had done the running and screaming.)

"Hey! That mouse was huge! You would have had the exact same reaction if it were you." Amber said.

"Well of course we would have!" I said sarcastically. "Remember what happened after that?" I asked. They remembered this one and Elliot's grin got wider. "I told you that the mouse was behind that couch and it led to another round of screams and scrambles."

Wesley was obviously embarrassed and so was Amber. She was trying hide her face from us and she was smiling a little. It was the same smile she had whenever she would blush. Then Wesley left and Amber followed and went back to her room.

I turned back to Elliot and told him about the part I hid from the couple in love. "You know I got the second round of screams on tape." I said laughing. (Me: You should have been there! I wish I got my sister on tape. She went into the kitchen exactly 4 seconds after I put the camera down. I completely forgot about getting her on tape during the second round because I was busy with trying to breathe while laughing.)

"Really?" he asked laughing as well. "I would like to see that again. We are eventually going to forget about it." That part left me thinking of something I didn't want to deal with yet so I just changed the subject.

"I am sorry if I made you think I was really going to tell them." I really was. His reaction was a little humorous actually. 

"No, it's okay. I was thinking that it's a little sad that they can be with each other but they are to stupid to see there own feelings." he said in a voice that was a little sad.

"I can see where your getting at. I mean. If you were to fall in love with someone you would want to be with them. Especially if they love you back."

For a second Elliot looked a little depressed, though I couldn't understand why he would.

And then it hit me.

"Elliot." I said.

"What?"

"Did you fall for some girl?"

"What?! No! Of course not! What on earth would make you say that?!" he exclaimed, his face flustered. 

"Well first of all you looked depressed when I was talking of all that love talk. _And _you reacted like a 13 year old girl who had her mother find out about her secret crush when I asked if you fell for someone." I explained.

"Damn." he said under his breath. "Fine I'll tell you but if you tell anyone I will bite your head off." he threatened. He was serious. There was no arguing with the expression he had made.

"Go on. Who is she?" I asked in a slightly interested tone. I honestly didn't care if he fell for anyone. I just wanted to know if it was Amber or some other girl.

"I will not tell you her name but she went to our school and she was very sweet before she graduated from middle school. She was a little bitter but she went back to her usual self after a couple of months. I realized I was in love with her when she was crying about her family and I was comforting her. She said that she just wanted me to hold her and I did. I started to hold her tighter because I had an urge to hold her and never let her go. Then after a few months she had an accident and she forgot all about that time and I realized that she just saw me as her friend because if there was a chance that she would love me then she would remember that time at the least." 

He didn't say anything anymore.

"Then why didn't you tell her?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tell her what? That I love her? I was planning to but then we ran into Erik and… well…you know. It would stress her to have someone to fall in love with her that is a vampire. It would also be too dangerous."

"Let me guess. You didn't want to change her because you also think that vampires are soulless creatures who deserve to got to hell."

"You think that to?" he said with a half-smile.

"Just about every vegetarian vampire thinks that." I explained.

All of a sudden his expression became wary and he was about to say something.

I cut him off by raising my hand. "I know what your thinking and I wont tell anybody. Not even Amber or Wesley. You tell them when your ready. And I wont ask who she is." I promised. I just remembered that Amber and Wesley was still in the house. I was listening for any conversation in the house that was about Elliot's love life and was relieved when there was none other than me and him. They really are to oblivious about almost everything to be vampires.

He released a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I said. "I wouldn't want anyone to know if it were me."

Then I just remembered something.

"Isn't Forks a really rainy and cold place?" I asked.

"Oh," he saw where I was getting at. "Your right. We should pack our winter coats as well. Tell Amber and Wes to pack theirs." he told me.

"On it." I called over my shoulder.

"Amber. Wes." I called them in a voice that would be most likely used if they were right in front of me. They would be able to hear me.

"What?" they asked together, peering out of there doors.

"Make sure to pack your winter jackets and some sweaters." I said.

"Why?" Wesley asked. 

"It rains a lot in Forks and it is quite cold for the humans." I explained.

"Oh. Thanks." said Amber. They went back to packing. They are pretty slow for vampires. Mentally and physically.

I went to my room and found a light silver, a dark red, and an ivory turtle-neck. I also found 2 black sweaters, 1 tan, 1 beige, and 1 yellow. Also I found 3 thick winter coats and 2 thin. Four jeans. Two black, one faded, and one skinny. I also packed sneakers and boots.

I went to lay down on my bed. I've been trying not to think of Elliot and that girl he was talking about but I just couldn't drive the thought out of my mind. I just feel so sympathetic towards him right now. All this time he has been existing with the pain of a one-sided-love and none of us even saw it. I wonder what the girl would have done if Elliot told her he loved her while he was a vampire. I guess she would think he was playing a prank on her. I didn't want to think how much that would hurt him and his ego.

If a vampire were to fall in love with me as a human I probably wouldn't have freaked. But I probably wouldn't be able to return their feelings since wouldn't know them. 

I was very different as a human in good and bad ways. First the good things were that I was good at the piano and violin. Well all of us actually. We all could play the piano and violin. Then we had our individual instruments. Well sort of. Amber and I play flutes while the guys play cello. 

The bad things were that I would have flashbacks of my past. I would have blurry ones of things I forgot after I hit my head against a file cabinet. I would have times of loosing my temper. The others did to. Elliot's comes most often. Mine come the least. The bad thing about it is that when I loose my temper it gets very physical and I tend to get into fights with my friends. It was a good thing that Elliot and I are skilled at sword fighting. I would release my anger on those matches with him. It takes a while to get my control back and to just fight for fun.

The worst thing was that I would go through vampirism. That was extremely ironic. I would be tempted by blood but I reined the urge at age eight. With my friends help sometimes. I started to only drink my own blood when I would bleed. I am still sickened by that, even as a vampire. (This part is kind of true because I _was_ tempted by blood but not anymore.) 

I got bored so I started reading. I am a reading addict. I would read anything that was non-fiction. I love most of the books but there are only a little that I don't like.

I found my Fruits Basket series. I started with the first volume. The whole series was about an orphan girl, Tohru, who decided to take care of her own self. She was going back to high school after the summer break. She was actually on the property of Shigure Sohma. She runs into Shigure when she sees his zodiac ornaments. Shigure starts to flirt but then his 16 year old cousin, Yuki, deliberately drops his bag on top of his head. At school he is known as "Prince Yuki" because of his good looks. They end up going to school together and the "Prince Yuki" fan club get to Tohru and start to interrogate her on why she came to school with Yuki but then…

Then someone knocked on my door. 

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Mell. Lets go." said Amber.

"Wait a minute," I called. "What do you mean 'lets go'?"

"I mean that you get your stuff and your ass out of the door to go to Forks." she said in a tired tone.

"I thought we would get there by 7 in the morning."

"Well, it is 6:40 a.m. and we have twenty minutes to get there." she said impatiently.

"Fine. I'm coming." I put on a jacket. I don't think people would think it to be normal if 4 teens show up in warm weather clothes. I grabbed my bags and darted out the room.


	3. Visits

Chapter 2 Visits

We got to Forks at 6:51 and Elliot was fuming over the fact that we don't know where Erik lives.

"Why didn't you ask him the address?!" he shouted in my face.

"Don't you dare blame this on me! _You're_ the one who said we'd come on then hang up." I shouted back.

"Well you could have reminded me to ask him _before_ I hung up." he said to all of us.

Sometimes he was so stupid for a genius.

"Elliot. Vampires smell different than humans we can just follow the scent of a vampire and find him before 7." I said in an irritated voice.

We followed a scent that seemed a little like us. Each vampire scent is different but they are all sickeningly sweet.

The scent led to a rather large house with 2 floors. It had a large balcony in the back and the whole back of the house was glass. Missile proof glass. That was actually not surprising. The glass isn't strong enough to hold back a vampire or the attack of an ability from a vampire but it could keep away thieves. Not that he needs to. This place is in the woods that is around mile _out_ of Forks. Poor guy doesn't even know where he lives. Probably the loneliness getting to him.

_I wonder if they are lost. I didn't give them my address they are probably back in Seattle. Maybe I could call them…_

We heard Erik's thoughts and they were a fatherly frantic voice.

"Wow. Now doesn't he sound like a dad." Wesley said putting my thoughts to words.

"Does he really not hear us?" asked Amber.

"She has a point. He should be able to hear us. If he were paying attention." said Elliot.

"With the way he was worrying I wouldn't be surprised if he was paying so much attention that he was imagining footsteps." I said.

"Maybe he really was starting to hear footsteps and decided that our approach was part of his imagination." Elliot said. We all laughed and just then Erik opened the door and had an expression that belonged to kid that got locked inside Disney Land.

"You guys made it!" he said with a smile so big it would have went past his cheeks. _Oh thank GOD! _He thought. He started apologizing for not giving us his address.

"No. It's okay. We are the who didn't ask where you live." I assured him. "You have a lovely house by the way."

"Thank you." he said still smiling.

I fought back the laughter that would end up hurting his feelings. I'm 100% sure the others are struggling with controlling their laughter. I saw a smile threatening to appear on Elliot's face in my peripheral vision and Amber and Wesley were trembling for a moment. Amber had a quivering smile on.

_I wonder what's wrong with Amber and Wesley. I could have sworn they were trembling. And Amber's smile seems a little jittery._ Erik thought.

If he was being perspective now then what happened to the time of when we were talking outside?

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as it was out side. Everything was so lightly colored and simple. It reminded me of my house back when my parents were alive…

He showed us each of our rooms that perfectly went with our personalities. All of our rooms had a flat screen TV and DVD player. All the walls were white. Each room had a bed, dresser, desk, and one of our walls were all glass. They each had a different color scheme. Ambers was pink and white and freakishly girly. Wesley's was green and white. Elliot's was dark grey and white. And mine was black and white.

"Do you like your rooms?" Erik asked us.

"Yes. They are so beautiful." Amber said, slightly breathless.

"They are perfect." I said smiling.

"Thank you." he said.

The rooms really were perfect. They were our favorite colors. They held almost all of our likings. Amber and the others were still admiring their rooms.

Then I just thought of something. How did he know about the things we liked?

This is getting too strange. First he calls us out of nowhere and invites us to stay over. Then he gives us our own rooms and they match our tastes perfectly. How does he know so much about us?

I suddenly remembered the day Erik bit us. He kept on apologizing to me. Maybe he really is someone I know. I just can't remember him at all. I knew a few Erik's back from Baltimore, where I use to live but none of them were a hundred year old vampire. I tried to remember those faces back then. There is only one face I vaguely recall that looks a little like the Erik in this house.

Erik Alexander.

The great, great grandfather of Kiara Alexander who died of a poisonous snake bite in 1907.

I also remember being told that he was buried at the graveyard in Glen Bernie. The snake bite was probably a fake. If he really was buried then he might have been using special makeup that makes his face look like it had been before he was changed. If he dug himself out after being buried then that would explain why the dirt of the grave site was fresh the next morning.

Another million questions to the list.

"Guys." Amber called out from her new room. New room. It feels as if we moved in. That just adds a few more questions.

We all appeared in Ambers room and realized that Erik wasn't in the house.

"Where's Erik?" asked Wesley, putting my thoughts to words.

"He went out for a while," Elliot explained. "Amber, what is it?"

"I found a couple of pictures of Erik from the past and you would not believe who he is." she said.


	4. Erik

Chapter 3 Erik

I realized what she found before the others even saw the pictures. "Erik Alexander?" I asked though I didn't need an answer.

Ambers head snapped up to face me. "How'd you know?"

"I was just thinking about it a few moments ago." I explained. "He is Kiara's great, great grandfather who was also the foster father of Dominique Gaines for a month."

"We need to talk to him immediately." Wesley said. "Amber and Mell were friends with those two girls in Baltimore and he knows too much about us. I mean, look at our rooms." he said while gesturing his hand to his own room.

Just then Erik came in through the door and walked up the stairs to see our accusing, confused, and slightly angry expressions.

"What happened?" he asked. _Before I left they were fine. Happy even. I would have thought that they would never have forgiven me for what I have done but that wasn't what it looked liked before… _His thoughts trailed of in confusion.

"What is your full name?" Elliot asked.

_Oh. I guess they know who I am now._

"Well of course we know. These pictures show you with your wife, first and only child, and you at your funeral." Amber said.

"Who takes pictures at a funeral?" Wesley asked.

"Usually no one," I said nonchalantly. "Unless you hated the person who died and decided to take a picture to make the memory last longer."

"Okay. Now if you want me to give you answers then you will have to let me talk. Okay?" he said, irritated. _Their really is no point in lying. They can read my mind anyway._

He is right. There really is no point in lying. The others are going to ignore his mind, but the fact that he even considered lying leaves me feeling the need to keep tract of his mind. Why would he have to lie in the first place?

"Okay. First of all that is not my funeral. It is my twin brothers. _He_ is the one who had been bitten by a snake. I was actually still going through the change while all of it happened." he said. That doesn't really fit with the scenario I thought of.

"I'll start from the beginning," he started.

"Please do." Elliot said curtly.

_He was so much nicer before the picture incident. _"We were actually separated at the age of 4 or 5." Now it fits. I didn't even have to read his mind. "When Aaron and I had been separated we weren't identical, but the pictures prove that as we got older our physical features had began to match. I was sent to my biological mothers house. My father had remarried after he had lost to a case of adultery. My mother loved me but she would have temper tantrums because she said I look my father and she the face of a traitor when she sees me, though she new I would never betray her." _She also had been aware that she and I had been slowly drifting apart._

I wasn't going to let that thought go unexplained. "Why were you two drifting apart?"

_How did she…? Oh. I forgot. I'm surrounded by mind readers. _He sighed. This should be nice to hear. He seems to be reluctant to answer.

"You know I'm avoiding your mind right now because I want to hear your answer in words, but if you don't answer my question then you leave me no choice but to pull the thought right out of your head." I warned. I actually had another choice but I am the kind of being who asks questions first and then kill. Though the killing is only if they deserve it. I had a case like that at age 6 but I don't like to think of that. It involves blood and I wasn't as controlled that time as I was two years later.

"My mother was very loving while I was living with her. For the first eight and a half years she was very attached to me. As was I, but that changed as I hit my early teens. I told you I had begun to resemble my father. Every time she saw me she would remember when she caught my father with the other woman and she would flinch when I said I loved her. Like she did not believe my words of affection. like I would throw her away the way my abhorrent father had. Eventually, she started to leave me with my relatives, unable to see me without hurting me, I believe. I over heard her speaking with my aunt and she said what she wouldn't want me to hear. She said 'I can not trust him. He looks exactly like Charles. If he can have the face of his father then he must have the mind of his father.' Then aunt Helen asked, 'What makes you so sure?' My mother answered by stating the quote, 'Like father like son.' I went to my room after those words."

Erik paused. I didn't hear anything in his mind to make me suspicious. Not yet at least. I still didn't let go of the fact that he had considered lying to us.

"Then what?" I asked.

"What" Erik asked.

"You thought the words 'She also had been aware that she and I had been slowly drifting apart.' I want to know when she realized it and what you both did." He was hiding something. I was still avoiding his head.

He sighed again and continued. "The day after I heard her confession I started to keep my distance from her. She seemed more comfortable that way but she grew more suspicious of me. It was only a matter of time until those memories of my father drove her insane. She kept those memories with her. She would always tell herself that I was too much like my father. That she shouldn't trust me. Over time she became more confidant that I would hurt her. When I realized that she thought I would hurt her, it made me angry. I told her so many times I loved her and yet she wouldn't let go of the past. I would frequently give her glares and I would walk out of the room when she entered, not able to stand my mothers so called unconditional love. She was aware that I didn't love her as much and she stopped loving me altogether. Staying away from her became my habit and I grew to hate her. One day, on the 15 of March year you do not need to know, she told me to visit my grandmother. She waited until I left to go to tell the driver to kill me." he stopped again. I glanced at Amber and she looked like she was about to cry though she really can't. These kind of stories always made her emotional. Wesley was going towards Amber to comfort her, face slightly incredulous. Elliot, I couldn't tell. We both had one thing similar to each other. He was not affected by words of sorrow as much as Amber. In my case. I was not affected by any words of emotion. I only act like I am out of common courtesy.

"When the driver went over the bridge he told me to help him get the wheel out of a crack. I got out. Walked over to him and he pushed me in to the river."

"Why would the driver ask you to help him?" asked Wesley.

"I was stronger than him. He would have needed help if the wheel were stuck." Erik answered, emotionless.

He didn't even have to say what happened next. I didn't even have to search his mind to get the rest of the story. "Then some vampire found you and changed you. Was it a vegetarian?" I asked.

"Now how did you know a vampire found me? I wasn't even thinking about that!" he said annoyed and surprised.

"I have a complex mind. As a human I saw things differently. I call it complex sense. A more advanced version of common sense. You didn't answer me, by the way." I reminded him.

"Yes he was a vegetarian. Is what she saying true?" he asked to Amber, Wesley and Elliot.

"About what?" asked Amber, a little guarded.

"This 'complex sense' thing." he said.

"Yeah, it's true. Elliot has a little of it too. Amber has it but rarely shows it." answered Wesley. They continued talking about my traits and personality.

How the hell did the conversation end up about me? Erik must have been curious and wanted to change the subject. he was and I refuse to remain on this topic. There is still something that he is hiding. I decided to read his mind.

_Fascinating. This girl has to be the most unusual creature I have ever met. Human or vampire. Mellosa must have had a dark past. I should ask… _His thoughts were headed towards a dangerous place. No one other than me, Amber, Wesley, end Elliot should know about our pasts. Elliot let out a low and startling snarl.

"No, you shouldn't ask, Erik. That topic really shouldn't be in your best interests. Besides you still have your story to finish." I think I already know what happened though, but I'm not sure. Not yet.

_Damn. Why does she want to continue with my story? They would hate me for telling them this… _Never mind. I was close to the truth. Just not as close as I usually am.

"The vampire bit me. I went through the change and heard that my brother died. I went to the funeral and took pictures because I have not seen him for years and I found pictures at my fathers house of Aaron and took some with me. Then-"

"How did you go to the funeral? Did any body even recognize you?" Amber asked. They really should just read his mind. It's very unnecessary to just pull out words from him.

"No. I hid in the trees. I took pictures from above." he answered.

"But you were a new born. Weren't you tempted to much to control yourself?" Wesley asked. I had a feeling Elliot was also listening to Erik's mind. He wasn't asking any questions.

"Well you guys said that you could handle temptation really well as humans and so could I." he said a little smug. Only a little. Barely enough to tick me off.

"What happened then?" I asked for Amber and Wesley's sake. They were obviously having a slow moment.

_There is no point trying to change the subject anymore. Just tell her. _

I could have sworn that last part was someone else's thought. But that was not possible due to the fact that there were only vampires present and no other being close enough for there thoughts to be that loud. I just barely missed it when Erik started talking again.

"The vampire, Gabriel, invited me to stay with him. He seemed around thirty by face but he was actually over one hundred and fifty. He told me everything I told you and his past experiences. Gabriel is a nomad though he always had a house at the places he went. He does not remain in an area for over 1 year. He likes to travel a lot. When he found me he was on his way to see the Volturi," I remember the Volturi. The "royal government" of the vampire world. I also noticed how he was describing Gabriel with present tense. "and when he changed me he postponed his trip to four months later so that I could go with him. When we got to Italy and my thirst was 'remarkably controlled', to put it in Gabe's way, I was amazed. The place was a city within a city. It was at least two thousand years old."

"How old are the Volturi, exactly?" Wesley asked. He was a history person. He loves researching anything and everything. he even tried to write a biography on us.

"I am not sure but I think they are between 3 and 5 millenniums." he answered. His voice showed his respect and fear of them.

"Three thousand years." I said in a quite voice to show only a fraction my amazement.

"I know." Elliot and Wesley said.

"Why? What happened?" Amber asked impatiently. She hated not being excluded of a discussion.

"Amber. Think about it. A group of vampires that lived for over three thousand years. Think of all the things they have seen and experienced." Wesley explained. I still can not believe that we can read each others minds. That was exactly what I was about to say.

Amber thought about that for a second and realization entered her face. "Your right. All of the things we learned in school of world history and comparing it to someone who was actually there to see it."

"Like the rise and fall of early civilizations." said Wesley. Of course he would say that.

"And your favorite, Mell. The eruption of Mount Vesuvius in AD 79 at Pompeii and Herculaneum." Elliot added with a smile.

"Aww. I wanted to say that!" I complained with a fake baby faced pout. Everyone laughed and I joined in. Everybody knew how absorbed I was with Mount Vesuvius. It's just the story of it that I can't seem to let go of.

"Why is that your favorite?" Erik asked curiously. He wasn't even trying to change the subject.

"It's just the thought of all those people that lost there lives in a matter of minutes that is so gripping. When I think of it I just see myself as a little kid their just watching and having tears come down my cheeks. Watching all of my people dying. The end of my home. And my life as I slowly breath in the toxic air unable to hold it back. Then when I get back to reality, I can't help but feel that there really might have been a kid like that, just watching." I just looked at the others staring at me and I realized why they were staring. I only ever told them that reason for my absorption of Mount Vesuvius was due to the mystery of the event. I never told them the emotional part of it.

"Mell." Amber called lightly. I didn't answer her because she just came over in one half of a second and held me tight. I am usually the one who comforts her because Amber is my little sister of sorts. She usually has her moments of being the comforter when I remember how my parents died.

Wesley silently came to my side and Amber let me go so that Wesley could wrap an arm around my torso and whisper to me, "It'll be okay." He did that all the time. Then Elliot came to my other side and wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder like my father used to. Only he knew how to do that me. I felt really good in his arms right now.

This was shocking as well. Before, whenever I would have my moments he would just walk out of the room. He used to comfort me before but he stopped after junior high. I think he stopped because it would remind him of the girl he was in love with and when he was comforting her. I guess I can't blame him.

Elliot finally let me go and looked me in the eyes for a moment before going back to where he was standing. Something in his eyes were solemn… like he was…apologizing? I couldn't understand that, and for some reason I felt that I shouldn't ask him about it. Instead I asked Erik the question I wanted him to answer the most. "So what happened to your mother?" I think…

"She died." he said looking down. I knew it.

"How?" I sounded extremely cruel for asking him this.

He didn't say anything. I was about to go into his mind, but Amber's shocked voice distracted me. "Mell, you can't really ask him that."

"Why not?" I asked though I understood why.

"It's personal." Wesley said when Amber remained silent.

"I know. But I want to know _who_ we are living with. I don't think I could trust him if he killed his own mother. I'm not saying he did," I said when Erik's head snapped up to face me. "But I just want to be sure. Besides. He wants to know what happened to my parents."

"So do we but we never asked flat out like you just did." Amber scolded. That was confusing.

"I thought I already told you what happened." I said. I probably told them the short version. In other words I probably said what I forced myself to say.

"Yes but not wholly." I could tell she was trying not to seem as if she was prying. She was only worried about me. Elliot and Wesley were the only ones who weren't curious. They saw what happened that day.

"Fine I'll tell you, but only after Erik tells his story first." I bargained. Amber had given Erik a look that led him to start talking. I love it when she does that! It usually means she was using her gift. It's funny sometimes.

"I had told you that she was growing mentally insane. She killed herself." he said with a blank face. I didn't want ask why. I just couldn't find it in me to help lead him further down his memory.

I sighed, knowing it was my turn. I looked at Wesley and he offered a smile for encouragement. Amber tried to do the same but failed though I still appreciated the effort. Then I looked at Elliot.

Ah! The Glare of Worry!

I hated that face and I loved it at the same time. It was comforting and annoying how he thinks I'm as weak as I used to be. It may show weakness on my side but it still feels good to know that someone still worries about me.

"My parents were very loving people like your mother had been. They didn't spoil me but they didn't say no to me all the time either. I loved them and they to love me but that all changed when I turned 6. When they found out I would go through vampirism they started to send me to different therapists and neurologists. When the doctors told them that I was too young for the right kind of brain surgery they decided to end everything so no body would know about there no longer 'perfect' daughter." I paused to see everyone's faces.

Erik looked shocked. Amber was sad again. Wesley was sickened by the facts. Elliot was filled with rage. The boys were always protective of us. Like the two brothers I never had.

I decided to continue. "When I turned seven we didn't have a party because they knew how much I disliked parties that were focused on me. Usually they would have one that I was not participating in but they didn't have one of those either. About 2 weeks later my parents tried to shoot me. They got me in my heart but they only scraped it. They didn't damage it that much. Wesley and Elliot were on there way to my house and were running in when they heard the shot. My parents then shot themselves. Now here I am. The last survivor of the Kyle family. They left a tape that explained why they tried to kill me but I didn't want to watch it. For years I have been in grief because of what my parents had attempted to due until I finally decided to watch the tape." I didn't want to go on any further. He didn't need to know what was exactly on that tape and I didn't want him to know yet.

"So what did they say on the tape?" Erik asked looking confused. _Why would her parents give her a tape? This really doesn't make much sense at all._

Must he ask so many questions? Well I refuse to answer that. "I am not telling you just yet. You will have to wait till I get to know you better." I said smiling.


	5. Memories

_**Chapter 4 Memories **_

_Me and the others decided to stay in the living room and watch a movie. Erik went out again and I started to wonder what he did for a living. I pushed that thought away for later. I didn't really know what we were watching because I was thinking about something else. Amber noticed and she asked me what I was thinking about._

"_I was thinking about the things I mostly miss when I was human." They could tell when ever I lied so I just told the truth. They only don't know when I absolutely have to lie. _

"_Oh." was all she said. As usual I knew what that meant. She was starting to think about the things she missed._

"_Wesley? Amber? What do you miss from your human days?" I wanted to know and no one was paying attention to the movie anymore so I just asked. Amber turned of the movie and answered. "I miss the sleeping." Wesley and she answered at the same time._

"_Wow. Um…okay. Why do you miss that?" If they don't realize their in love then people will think that their twins. Even though Amber and I look more like identical twins._

"_I guess it's when you sleep that everything becomes okay again. It feels to escape the drama of reality for a few hours." Amber just stared at Wesley because of his answer. Wesley just turned to her and smiled. I'll just leave them to figure out who there staring at. If they even do._

"_Elliot what do you miss?" I asked after going through the painful process of getting bored. _

_He didn't look at me but he answered in a low voice so that Amber and Wesley wouldn't hear. "You should know who_ I miss." Those words just left me feeling sympathy again. Why is he, Wesley and Amber capable of making me feel these emotions? I thought I let go of them when I saw the tape. Guess I thought wrong.

Elliot saw the blank expression on my face and smiled saying, "So what do you miss most?" That was easy.

"The café." I simply stated. Amber and Wesley's eyes flashed to me and Elliot who was for the first time today grinning at a good memory.

"The café is definitely a place to miss. What happened to it anyway?" Amber asked.

Wesley answered the question with a soft yet sad smile. "The owner had a heart attack. He survived but he decided to retire after that incident."

"We would go there almost everyday just because of it's positive aura." It was also one of the only places that allow me to just let go of the hardships in life.

"Mr. Stewart would always give us a free cupcake whenever we came over." Amber said laughing a little. "Hey Elliot. Remember on your 14th birthday he served you 14 strawberry cupcakes and made you eat them?"

"I don't want to talk about that." he said curtly.

"He threw up for 10 minutes!" I exclaimed just to tease him a little. He turned away from us with a slight pout that always looked so cute on him. It was a lot cuter when we were younger. He was less sour then.

"Aww. Are you embarrassed?" I asked with a babyish voice. I could see his cheek lift a little as he tried to turn away from me. "You're smiling Elliot." I said with a smile of my own.

"No I am not." He said though I could hear the smile in his voice. "It's just Amber doing her illusions again."

Yeah. Right. Of course it is. "Elliot, who are you trying to fool? You know very well that Amber's power does not work on us unless we let it." I reminded.

"Well that just proves that you two are extremely stubborn or arrogant." Amber said laughing still.

"Yes I am stubborn. And I am proud of it. It means that I am a leader and not a follower. I don't know about him though. I am the stubborn one so he might be the arrogant one." I said with an accent from 'Gone with the Wind'.

"Shut up, Mell. I am not arrogant. I just happen to be as stubborn as you." I can't hear the smile anymore.

"I know. I'm just kidding. It was funny though. I mean 10 minutes." I said at a last attempt to tease him, while wrapping one arm around his torso. He stiffened a little and I drew back my arm. He was most likely wish for _that_ girl's arm to be around him. "Sorry." I murmured only for him to hear. He nodded his head once to say that it's okay.

"I'll forget about it soon anyway." he said. That just brought back the topic of memory and Wesley noticed.

"What's wrong Mell?" he asked. Amber looked at me worried and Elliot turned to see my face.

"Was it something I said?" he asked ruefully.

"No." That was technically not a lie. I had been thinking about it long before we even became vampires. "I don't want to talk about it." I don't want to and I don't need to.

"Mell. Tell me. I said something that hurt you so you might as well just say it." he said sternly. He didn't _say_ it. He just reminded me of it. There is almost no difference.

"Really, it has nothing to do with anything you said. I was just thinking about something." I was so close to saying it.

"Come on Mell. We know something is disturbing you and it'll just make us worry about you more than like." Amber was being very unfair. She new I didn't ever want them to worry about me. So I gave up. It wasn't _too _serious.

"Fine. I was thinking about the things we would forget about as time passes. You guys know what my family is famous for right?" I asked just to make sure.

Amber and Elliot nodded. Wesley felt the need to explain. "Yes. The males in your family have the power of memory suppression. Completely erase all memory."

"Don't go that far. They can erase a chosen memory. You keep the memories that you want. And it's not erasing the memory. It is more like a hypnosis. We can only block the memories. They can still come back, but only on rare occasions." I didn't like talking about it so he just found a biography on my family and got his information from there.

"Oh. Sorry." He didn't like to be wrong most of the time.

"It's okay. I'm not that proud of it so I don't really care what people assume or get wrong about it."

I let out too much information and Elliot found out why I was upset. "That is why you got upset? Because you don't like what your family can do?" Well he was close enough to why I was upset.

"I don't like it but I am not ashamed of it either. It's just some thing that runs in the family. The reason I don't like it is because of the fact that people choose to forget what they don't like." They were confused. I sighed. "What I mean is that I don't believe a memory is worth forgetting, even if it is a bad one. It's the people who were in the memories that I wouldn't want to forget."

"Even if the person their might be bad?" Amber asked.

"Yes. At least one of you guys are always with me so I would never want to forget anything about you." I loved my friends and some how they love me though they know how ruthless and merciless I can be. They also know how dangerous I can be once I'm am mad. I only stay with them because they are happy to be with me. I want them to always be happy.

"What if it was only you and that bad person? Would you want to forget it then?" Wesley always asked some of the complicated yet obvious questions. They were obvious to me at least.

"I told you that I don't believe any memory is worth forgetting, didn't I? Even if it was only me and that 'bad' person, I still wouldn't want to forget it."

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Lets say I see them again one day. I can find a persons weak point when I first see them and I wouldn't want to forget what that is."

"Okay then how about-" I cut him off and said, "Just keep on asking, Wes. They will all lead back to the fact that I think no memory is worth forgetting."

"Fine." he said, giving up.

Elliot looked like he just figured out how the world really works. "What's wrong Elliot?"

"Nothing." he dropped that face and one that looked a really little bit mad appeared. "I was just considering what you said." He did look like he was considering something but he still looked mad.

Elliot saw my curiosity and said, "I'll tell you some time." Then he smirked. Only it looked a little forced.

"On what year will you tell me?" I was positive it wasn't any time soon.

He laughed a little. "It depends." I sighed and let it drop. Then I remembered.

"Hey. Have you ever thought of what Erik does for a living? He is out a lot." I am not worried but I am a curious being.

"You know what your right. We've only been here about 7 hours and Erik has gone out twice." Amber looked worried.

"The next time he goes out I'm following him." Wesley declared.

"Wesley." I called.

"Yes?"

"Shut up. Just ask him when he gets back." I realized another thing and snickered.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Is it possible for vampires to be deaf?" Amber looked at me like I had finally lost my mind.

"Um…I don't know is it?" She asked Wesley. He has been trying to learn more about vampire since he had become one so he should know some thing.

"No. Why?" he asked looking at me with Amber's expression.

"Well, remember when we first got here we were talking outside and Erik didn't realize until we laughed?" They nodded remembering it. "When I said to ask him about his job when he gets back he was only about half a mile away from us and was wondering why he couldn't hear our voices." Everyone then was focusing on Erik's mind but we couldn't hear anything.

"Is he still even here?" Amber asked. I could hear footsteps but they might not be his.

"Not sure. There are foot steps but they are pretty slow for a vampire." Elliot said.

"Do you think it's a human?" Wesley asked.

"No. If it was then we would be able to hear their mind." I was sure about that because we were in Erik's previous house and we could here the humans though they were distant.

"Maybe it's and animal." Amber suggested.

"Could be, but the footsteps are to soft to be the ones of an animal." Elliot said with a concerned expression. He was obviously willing to fight what's out there. I sniffed the air and caught a very familiar scent.

"It's getting closer. Whatever it is, it's definitely does not smell like a human or animal." The others then caught the scent as well and we got into a hunting crouch. Wesley and Amber let out a snarl. I was about to open the door when I heard another pair of feet and someone's mind coming up.

_I can hear them. I should call her back. _

And he did. She stopped and he stood next to her. They were no more than a mile away from the house and they were vampires. The most unusual thing was that I could only hear one of them though I could see the girl in the boys mind. I didn't realize when the others got out of their crouches and Elliot had put a hand on my right shoulder with a protective grip. I moved from under his hand and headed for the door. Elliot grabbed my hand and whirled me around to face him.

"Where do you think your going?" He sounded angry.

"To see the vampires." Obviously.

"They might be dangerous." he said he said angrily. He really does think I can't take care of myself. I find that insulting.

"But there vegetarians." That should make them calm down.

"What?" They all said. Ugh. "Read the guy's mind." I said slowly like I was talking to a foreign exchange student.

They all let the cautious faces go and each grabbed a confused one. "But I see two of them. I can't hear the female." Amber said looking worried. She probably thought it was only her who couldn't the other girl.

"Neither can we." Elliot said including Wesley in his assurance. "What about you Mell?"

"No. That's why I was headed out." I could hear the guy again. _Interesting. They each can read minds too. And they can't read Bella's mind either. That Amber and Wesley got scared but the other two seemed unusually calm…_ He sounded smug when he said that we couldn't read Bella's mind either. Wait. He's a mind reader too? That is very interesting.

"_Maybe we should leave Edward." _Bella said.

_No. You guys can come in. _I thought loud enough so that the Edward guy could hear me.

_Did she just invite us in?_

"Did you just invite them in?" Elliot asked, disappointed.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I asked with false innocence.

"This is Erik's house." he said.

"Well I don't really care." I said dismissive. He glared at me and I just opened the door and went up to the two vampires who were having trouble on deciding whether to come in or not.

"Just come in."


	6. Guests

Chapter 5 Guests

They were stunned and took a step back. The others came out and looked irritated with me. To bad that I don't care. I still don't see why they want to be friends with me. I am too evil.

"Um…sure." said Bella. She was pretty and young. She was a dark brunette with skin that is pale for a vampire. She had on a knee length, dark blue, cotton dress that suited her perfectly. And she was wearing blue sandals that laced around her calf.

The guy- Edward, her mate perhaps due to the protective edge to his face- was a bronze haired boy that was also young, that had a blue button down shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Edward and Bella came in and sat down on the large sofa that nearly took all the space of the north wall. Edward arm snared around her waist and she held his other hand. His face was grim and she looked a little nervous.

"This isn't a funeral so you can calm down you know." I said mostly to the male. They did get calmer but the guy was still not trusting us. He seemed so much more different outside.

"So should we get on with the interrogation?" Amber asked. She meant that we all had a lot of questions for each other.

"Who are you two?" Wesley started.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Isabella Cullen, but she prefers Bella." Edward said, his face still hard. "Who are you guys?" Bella asked.

"I am Elliot. This is Amber, Wesley and Mellosa- ah I mean Mell." he said after seeing me glare.

"I think I've seen her before." Bella mused.

"Who? Mell?" Wesley asked.

"No. Amber." she corrected. I think I know what she is talking about.

"She was on the news paper for a group science project in Seattle."

Her face lit up. "Oh yeah. Wait. You are from Seattle?"

"Uh. Yeah. Were visiting a friend of sorts." Elliot gave me an irritated glance. I felt something in my head and it made me shiver.

Everyone looked alarmed, especially Amber and Elliot. I held up a hand before they could ask me anything. I turned to Edward. "Were you trying to read my mind?"

"Yes. Sorry. I felt the same thing when you read my mind." he smiled wryly.

"I felt the same thing too." Wesley and Amber said.

"I want to know something. How come we can't read your mind Bella?" I asked. Amber, Wesley, Elliot, and I only couldn't read each other's minds but we could read everyone else's. She was an exception to that.

"Yeah. About that. I have a very private mind so attacks that focus mostly in the head don't affect me at all." Bella explained. She looked a little smug about it. I caught some things from Edwards mind that made me curious.

"You can shield other's as well?" Amber asked. I guess she caught it too.

"Yes." She didn't look like she wanted to explain it so I was about to ask something else before she ask something instead. "How did you know?"

"It was in your husband's thoughts." Wesley said.

"Speaking of thoughts," I started "You were thinking of your daughter. Would you like to explain that?"

"Oh. You mean Renesmee." She _looked_ like she wanted to explain that. "It's a long story so how about Edward thinks about everything and you watch it in his head." she offered.

"Sure." Wesley said.

His memories flashed by starting from when the two first met to when they met the Volturi the third time.

"Whoa. That was a lot." Amber said staggering back a little. "What about you Mell?" she said turning to me.

"Um. Give me a moment, please. I didn't get all of it." A lot indeed. Elliot looked worried again. Does he still think I'm that weak?

"So Renesmee can transmit her memories and thoughts to others, right?" Wesley asked.

"Right." Edward answered.

"Okay. Just checking." he smiled.

"Oh God, Wesley, no!" I said. He was interested in her. And I mean write a biography on her interested. I felt that weird feeling again but it wasn't as effective as before so I might stop feeling it eventually.

"He likes reading information and you like reading non-fiction." It obviously wasn't a question for he can read minds too.

"Mm-hmm." we said. Edward smiled a little but he abruptly got tense again and I new why.

He asked before I could say anything. "How old are you all?" he asked still tensed.

"Seventeen." Amber said automatically.

"No, I mean how long has it been since you were bitten?"

"Five weeks." I said. _We haven't fed on any humans genius. Our eyes are topaz._

He relaxed but was confused. "I think it's our turn to show you our memories." I volunteered because I knew there were things that the others would accidentally think of that they wouldn't want him to know. I started from the day we were changed up till today. I was careful to keep the talk with Elliot and the others, Amber and Wesley's blind feelings, and the thing about my parents shut out.

"Okay." he said smiling in relief. He turned to Bella and told her what he saw. She also calmed down from her guarded position. She then glanced at the clock on the opposite wall from her and her eyes widened. "The other's must be worried. We were supposed to be home 12 minutes ago."

"Oh. You're right. We should go. Thank you for the memory exchange." He smiled wryly. He left with a final thought that was meant for Elliot and me. _They really can't see that they are in love?_ I bit back a laugh and just thought, _Yes_. Elliot smiled a little but then glared after them. Well mostly Edward. Then I heard why.

"If you didn't want them to know then you should have blocked that memory from them." I advised.

He scowled and said "Shut up."

I laughed and he escaped to his room slamming the door behind him.

It took me a moment to remember that we were missing someone.

"Hey guys. Have you noticed that Erik isn't back yet?" He was gone for a rather long time. Elliot then came out and reached somewhere between the cushions and took out a crumpled up piece of paper. It had a phone number in Erik's handwriting.

"You idiot! You knew where the number was?!" I screamed.

He just smirked and some how I lost my temper. Before I could stop myself I lunged for his throat. Amber and Wesley were about to stop me but I was to fast whenever I got like this. Elliot dodged my attack and in one of his swift movements my hands were between one of his. His arm snared around my shoulders and he just whispered "Sorry." and then he immediately let me go.

"Stop apologizing. You know that was my fault." He always went to easy on me. It just shows how dangerous he can be in a fight. He didn't say anything but just continued dialing the number on to his cell and held the phone to his ear. It rang about to times before he answered.

"**Hello?****"**Erik said.

"Hello. It's Elliot. Where are you?"

"**At the hospital.****"**

"Hospital?"

"**Oh. I haven't told you, have I?****"**

"Told us what?"

"**I am a surgeon.****"**

"Oh. It's midnight, though."

"**Not in China it isn't.****" **he said with a laugh.

"China?!" we all exclaimed.

"**Uh. Yes. I am helping with the neurosurgery of a man with an unusual growth spurt.****"** Another laugh. I took the phone from Elliot.

"Mind telling us why you didn't feel the need to tell us where you were going?" I said sharply.

"**Well I thought you would read my mind and find out, so I didn't think I had to say anything. Sorry.****"**

He really did sound sorry, though he tried to smother a chuckle. "It's okay. Bye."

"**Bye.****"**

I gave the phone back and said, "Shut up, Elliot." I said that because he was about to whine about why I took the phone. He closed his mouth that was half open and smiled for a fraction of a second before putting his cell back in it's case. I think that this is just way too weird. Meh. Whatever.

I went back to my room and decided to read. Instead of going through "Fruits Basket" I chose volume five of "Vampire Knight". Another ironic book choice. First Anne Rice and now Matsuri Hino. It doesn't stop there though. Anyway, in this book a pureblood vampire named Shizuka Hio gets killed by the born king of all purebloods and ends up…

I heard someone knock. Why do they always knock when I'm reading? Instead of telling them to come in I grabbed my laptop and got out. Amber was waiting at the door and went ahead without a word with a confused me following. Judging from her expression she wasn't mad at me.

We all sat around the oval shaped coffee table and I was the only one with a confused expression rather than a grim one. "What happened?" I asked. Elliot took out a sheet of paper- or parchment- that looked liked some students were passing notes in school.

The weird part was that their was two names and one kind hand writing.

"What are those?" I asked. I have just the vaguest clue of what they are.

"They are notes that were past from Gabriel to Erik." Amber said. Well I could have guessed that much.

"Notes with only one person writing? Let me see those." Elliot handed me the parchment and I read over it. I was in a mixed situation of feeling shocked and stupid. According to this, Gabriel can enter someone's body and take control. Apparently he had stolen some colonial gang leader's identity to arrest him, and was really good at it, so when he was bitten that was the ability he got. "Um. Well this is a surprise." Surprise was an understatement.

Amber's head shot up with a bewildered expression. "That's all you have to say? _I'm_ surprised. Usually you have it all figured out and today you-"

I cut her off. "Shut up. I'm trying to think it through." She smiled wickedly and I just glared. They were all watching me to see when I would find a possible explanation to the paper. Something clicked and I got it, but it led to a few questions. The others saw my face and were waiting intently for the explanation. Their faces fell when they saw the playfully evil smile I had. They new that I wasn't telling them immediately.

Wesley groaned. "C'mon Mell, please!" My smile grew as I said, "No way. I got the answer so you have to give me some too."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want to know." Amber asked annoyed.

"Where did you find this?"

"There was a whole behind my bed and I wanted to check it out and I found that inside." Amber said.

"You just find all kinds of weird stuff now don't you? Kind of like that little rat that you guys encountered." I smirked and Elliot chuckled.

"Shut up. So what did you get?" Amber asked. I didn't really care about Gabriel's ability so I won't make a big deal about it. "Well it looks like Erik asked Gabriel about any abilities that he might have, and Gabriel decided to show him what it was." I was always the one to figure out these type of things, though I've seen weirder. That I got from my mother.

"What about the one kind of handwriting?" Wesley asked. That was the hard part.

"I think that Gabriel can let go of his grip of the, for lack of a better word, host he chooses and allows them to take control of themselves again. This is all just a guess though."

"And you are almost always right but that still doesn't answer the one handwriting question."

"Wesley you should know this. You made us all read a book about bone structure for health class. Try to remember what was written about twins."

"I don't feel like it so just tell us."

"Lazy. It said that twins are likely to have the same kind of handwriting because their bone structure in their hands grow with similarity. If Gabriel were to enter Erik, then only the mental characteristics change. Not Erik's anatomy." I was actually rather impressed with myself. Environmental science was always my best subject and I was good at health. I never knew I was this good at it.

I watched as Amber and Wesley's faces came to realization. Elliot got it when I explained the twins thing. "Oh!" they both gasped. Oh! Finally!

"How should we bring this up when Erik gets back?" Amber mused.

"Actually I think we should keep this to ourselves. I don't think it would be a good idea to bring something like that up." Wesley was about to question me but I continued. "We can ask about Gabriel's ability just not about the parchment. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen if we mention so early."

"Why do you get that feeling?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know. It's a little like when Edward was reading our minds but that feeling will wear of eventually. When I read Erik's mind there is this unusual feeling, and I don't really know what kind of feeling, it's just a bad feeling that remains the same."

"Hmm." Elliot's hand was on his chin and he was trying to figure out what was going on with me. I wish he figures it out.

"So now what?" Amber asked. She was getting bored. There was something that was on my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hah! Cliffie!**


End file.
